Combat Arms Dev Blog (9/11/12)
From the Combat Arms Development Team: After the Daily Jobs update last May, we received a lot of helpful feedback from players, allowing us to pinpoint areas of the system that needed to be fine-tuned. After all the feedback, we decided to remove Daily Jobs for a few months to polish the entire system and work on adding more interesting jobs. Now that September has arrived, it’s about time for the new and improved Daily Jobs system to return! Let's take a look at the improvements you can expect to see in the upcoming patch: System Improvements We realize that allowing only 1 set of Daily Jobs may have felt restrictive, so we’ve removed the daily limit entirely! Multiple Daily Jobs will be provided, and users will be able to choose the jobs they want to take on from the list. In addition to 3-Step Consecutive Daily Jobs, the new system will also provide one-time jobs with only one step. The only restriction is that players can only take on one job at a time. We’re also adding a Daily Job pop-up menu to make it easier to find available Daily Jobs for the day when you log in. This menu can be turned off if you find it obtrusive. General UI Improvements With the addition of our lovely new job operator, we've streamlined the interface and removed some unnecessary features. The three job categories will remain the same: "Available," "Current," and "Completed." Click each tab to review the details and rewards associated with your jobs. Enhanced Scenarios The New Job Operator serves as your secretary, managing not only your Daily Jobs, but all of your Jobs. Clients who wish to hire you will send a request message, and you’ll be able to accept the Job through the Job Operator. There will be a variety of interesting clients, and their requests will lead to exciting scenarios. Cosmetic Item Shop We're also introducing a new Cosmetic Item Shop. devblog5.jpg devblog4.jpg Devblog3.jpg This is where you can go to customize your character's appearance. Whereas gear items focus on enhancing stats, cosmetic items are solely for looks and setting your character apart from the crowd. When choosing body gear, players often had to decide between looks and functionality, but with Cosmetic Items, you can have both. It doesn’t matter if your best gear is ugly. Simply equip cosmetic items to give your character a whole new look! With the increased number of choices for customizing gear, Clan leaders will be able to choose clan gear that everyone likes. Cosmetic items are equipped just like gear. If you like the 7% movement speed boost you get from your helmet slot item but don’t like its look, equip a new cosmetic item in the cosmetic head slot to change its appearance. Cosmetic Items can also provide a tactical advantage. There are certain times when you’ll want to hide the information and stats of your gear by disguising it with Cosmetic Items. Check out concept images for some of the new cosmetic items. All this is coming your way in the September update! Thank you for playing Combat Arms, and enjoy all the newest additions! See you on the battlefield! Category:Developer Blogs Category:2012